


Something to Discover

by JustATaste



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A lot of original characters, Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek is a Good Alpha, Erica is the backbone of the sterek relationship, F/M, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Character Death, Minor Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s), Original Character(s), Scott is a Bad Friend, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, but they make out sometimes, he just made a shitty choice, it’s not romantic it’s more of a hardcore bromance, we all have that friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustATaste/pseuds/JustATaste
Summary: After being kicked out from the pack by Derek, Stiles learns about his past, his family, magic, how to rely on friends, how to love, and how to properly grocery shop.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is basically introducing you to some original characters and setting up the plot. The first real chapter will be posted tomorrow or later tonight.

As Stiles was slowly (read: violently) thrust into the supernatural, he started putting two and two together about his mom. 

Every summer since he could walk to when his mother died, she would take him to Poland with her to visit her mother. His dad never came with, but he had also just been promoted to deputy and was working as hard as he could to show himself. 

The first thing that grasped his attention was that he never cried during the flight over. He remembered strangers tell his mother about how calm he was. How they were wary to sit by them, but Stiles was a perfect gentleman. They told her that it was practically magic. 

The second thing was that he rarely spent time with his mother during the trip. He spent time with other kids while their mothers and fathers talked upstairs. He remembers babies to 16 years sitting in the basement. The older kids grouped together and turned their noses up to the rest of them. The babies were taken care of by a women who always seemed to make the babies calm down in seconds. 

The kids through 3-12 had to make do with each other. They all formed their own group within each other. 

His group consisted of 4 kids. Him, Ewelina a girl who was 5 years old and cried every time someone even looked at her the wrong way. He could tell she was going to be a mean girl when she grew up. Then there was Beniamino who ate his own toenails. Finally there was Dabria. She was the only one he could stand.

Dabria was 2 years his senior, and knew about as much as he did. All the other kids seemed to know at least something that their parents were doing, but the two of them didn’t know anything. 

He and Dabria got along great. She had the same sense of humor as he did and always had fun games to play. 

And she and her father flew down to her mothers funeral, and she was the only one who didn’t try to make him talk. They just sat there, curled up together.

They promised to keep in touch and she was always someone he could email just to vent to. 

She also was the one to confirm his suspicions about his mom.

To: Dabria@gmail.com  
Subject: my mother  
So apparently witches are a thing, along with other supernatural shit, so that has me wondering- was my mom a witch?? If not right I’m then lead to believe that she was in a cult. I’m not making this up, so please just tell me the truth. 

To: Sstilinski@gmail.com  
re: my mother  
Yeah she was. I thought about how to tell you, even though you kinda already knew, but here I am just ripping off the bandaid. She was. We weren’t a coven, this isn’t American Horror Story. But it’s close to what we were. Firstly I say were because after your mom passed my father left. He was also basically the knowledge center of the group so they didn’t really know how to solve any of the problems they had once we left. Secondly there is a name for what we were but I’m highly aware that your polish was shit then so it’s most definitely shit now. You know the basics I’m aware, please don’t send me a full email on how you technically are fluent. But basically we were a group of magic users. Your grandfather was the leader before he passed and Emeryk took over (your mother was supposed to, but she was young, and wanted adventure, not safety. Good qualities for a explorer, but not one for a leader of people who want to be protected. They voted and Emeryk was your grandfathers right hand man. So he was picked. Your mom didn’t really care.)  
But yeah we were a group of magic users. Now my question for you- how did you come to know about the supernatural??

It felt good to tell Dabria about the troubles he was facing due to the supernatural. He couldn’t tell Scott cause he was all stuck up in Allison, and he certainly couldn’t talk to his dad about it. 

Dabria also became an encyclopedia on the supernatural. He tried to do all the research himself (Dabria made him, she only helped him when he truly couldn’t find anything) but it was useful to have someone that knew what they were taking about. 

He didn’t tell any of the pack about her. She was his friend and confidant about all the shit going on, and he selfishly wanted her to himself.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This timeline is so fucked guys. Here’s some things you might need to know  
> 1\. Erica and Boyd are alive and apart of Derek’s pack. The alpha pack didn’t get to them after they escaped Gerard’s basement. 
> 
> 2\. Allison’s alive and is going to stay that way.
> 
> 3\. Jackson didn’t go to London and isn’t going to.
> 
> 4\. Cora is apart of the pack.
> 
> 5\. I think that’s all but I’ll tell y’all if it find something else that needs to be said

Stiles would’ve thought that it would’ve been one of the bigger bad guys to get him kicked out of the pack.

 

Maybe the Jackson as the Kanima or Gerard. Even Peter in the beginning.

 

But no, it was a group of fucking trolls that got him kicked out.

 

It was within the first weeks of summer leading into his senior year, that the bastards came.

 

Stiles wasn’t usually invited to pack meetings, unless he was needed. Pack movie nights he didn’t get invited to.(which he came up with thank you very much _Derek_. It was his advice because Dabria had told him that without pack bonding a pack will slowly disperse, and the newly bitten wolves will get restless and the alpha will slowly begin to lash out. So pack movie nights became a thing. It took some convincing (and some being held against the wall by the alpha and trying to avoid getting a boner because hello Derek’s chest pressed against his) but eventually Derek caved. And according to Scott it worked. He wouldn’t really know) he wasn’t invited to anything except meetings about the newest antagonist in his life.

 

Scott had texted him and asked him to come by the loft after school to talk about what to do about the trolls.

 

It would’ve helped if someone would have told him in advance that trolls had clomped their way into Beacon Hills. But this was the first he was hearing about it.

 

He also didn’t have time to email Dabria about them, so really he had no information to share with the pack. Which made him even more useless.

 

****************

After he arrived at the loft, he saw that Derek had already started the meeting.

 

As he opened the door he heard Derek talking. “Erica, Boyd, and Jackson have been tracking them but so far they haven’t been staying in one place. They aren’t a threat to us, but they’re tearing up the preserve and we don’t want any humans getting hurt or finding out about the supernatural.”

 

The pack turned to look at him. They stared at him before Jackson spoke. “Who invited Stilinski?”

 

Stiles sighed and looked at Scott. Was it so hard to fucking tell someone that he’d be at the pack meeting. After 3 seconds of awkward silence Scott spoke up” “I did. I thought he’d be able to help.”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “Well are you?”

 

Stiles shifted his feet as the pack looked at him. “Ah, depends on what you guys need me to do?”

 

“Did you research trolls?”

 

“No. No one told me about them until just now. I didn’t have any time.”

 

Lydia shifted on the couch were she was sitting next toJackson and Allison. “Then no, you’re not really needed. I would’ve researched the trolls but I had a date with Jackson.”

 

Scott perked up from the ground (where Allison’s feet were resting on his chest while his back was on the couch. Really they shouldn’t be that cute of a couple.) and said “wait shouldn’t he at least stay to help out with a fighting strategy?”

 

Scott had told him that tonight they were going to attack the trolls, and get them to leave.

 

Derek glared at him, as if eye contact was suddenly going to give him the answer if Stiles should stay. After a couple seconds of this he straightened up his shoulders and said “He can stay. Just leave before we start fighting and stay out of any trouble.”

 

************

 

It was almost as if whenever someone told him to stay out of trouble, trouble came knocking at his door.

 

After they talked for about 30 minutes about how to handle the trolls, the pack set out to fight them.

 

Stiles tried not to be hurt that Allison and Lydia were allowed to go. Allison has her bow and Lydia was a banshee after all.

 

Stiles walked out to his car and sent a email to Dabria.

 

To: Dabria@gmail.com

Subject: trolls

There’s a group of trolls in the preserve right now. The pack is going to go get them out, but they weren’t really happy that I didn’t know anything about them. So do you know anything?

 

As Stiles was driving back home he got a call from Dabria. She never called due to international phone fees and only did so if it was a emergency.

 

“Stiles how are they getting rid of the trolls?”

 

It never got old hearing Dabria’s voice. Stiles always found comfort in it, even if it was filled with terror.

 

“They’re going to just fight them I guess. I didn’t know any way to properly hurt them, but Lydia read somewhere that if you hurt them enough, they’ll leave.”

 

“Stiles I need you to stop them. They’re seriously going to get hurt.”

 

Stiles turned the car around without a second thought. “Why?”

 

“Trolls are very complex creatures. They won’t understand why the pack is attacking them, and a enemy that attacks for no reason is quite possibly the worst thing you could possibly be to a troll. They don’t like fighting or any violence for that matter, but when it’s needed they come at you full force. They’re extremely strong and could destroy a werewolf-even an alpha- without breaking a sweat.”

 

“Jesus Christ Dabria what do I do?”

 

“Find the trolls and tell them that the pack meant no offense. Tell them that they thought they were a threat and were doing it to protect themselves. If you know any Latin speak it. Even if it’s saying paenitet instead of sorry, use the Latin. It’s their native language and it shows deep respect. Keep apologizing, even repeating paenitet will eventually get them to leave. Just explain the situation and keep apologizing. And call me back when everything done. bądź bezpieczna”

 

Stiles hung up and got out of the car. He had seemed to reach the preserve in seconds. Even as a human he could hear shouting and roars. He followed the noise.

 

As he rushed into a clearing he saw chaos. There was about 5 trolls, and each one had a solid grip on one of the wolves.

 

Boyd was attacking a troll who held Erica in its hands. Scott was taking on a troll with Issac, and Jackson was protecting Lydia from another troll. Peter and Cora were fighting with another one and Derek was fighting with a troll who held a stump of a tree like it was nothing.

 

As the troll brought back the stump to take a swing at Derek it collided with Stiles’s stomach and sent him flying into a tree.

 

The troll turned and started muttering “vos tu innocentes. vos tu innocentes. paenitet paenitet”

 

As he saw Derek get ready to attack the troll he gasped out a “everyone stop”. Thanks to their werewolf hearing, they heard him and stopped. The trolls stopped to as their leader was upset and had harmed someone innocent.

 

Pulling himself up to lean on the tree for support he spoke to the trolls. “They fought to protect the territory. relinquo to be forgiven.”

 

The trolls looked at each other and seemed to come to an unspoken conclusion. The leader muttered a final “paenitet” before they left. The pack watched them leave.

 

Stiles smiled to himself before passing out.

 

*********

When he came to, Stiles found himself laying on one of the couches at the loft. He looked around to find the pack looking at him.

 

“What’s up guys?” Stiles asked swiftly sitting up.

 

“I told you to stay out of the way” Derek said stepping to Stiles’s line of sight.

 

“And I was gonna, but i did some research and found out that they totally would’ve killed you guys so-“

 

“It doesn’t matter. You got hurt and put all of us in danger.”

 

“How did-“

 

“What if you were wrong? You could’ve gotten killed, and made the trolls angrier.”

 

“They would’ve killed you guys!”

 

Derek sighed and looked over to Scott who winced and shifted his feet before talking. “This has happened before Stiles, and we think it’d be safer, for you and everyone else if you didn’t come to pack meetings anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

“Stiles you can’t be a member of this pack any more.”

 

Stiles may have just been struck with a stump of a tree, but it didn’t come close to the pain he was felt when he heard that statement. He looked at the pack. Peter, Jackson and Cora looked like they couldn’t care less. Lydia and Allison looked like they wanted to say something but knew that it wouldn’t work. Erica looked close to tears and was biting her cheek to keep from whimpering. Boyd was also visibly upset. Issac was refusing to make eye contact, and Scott was staring at the ground. Derek didn’t stop looking at Stiles no matter who his gaze shifted to.

 

“But-“

 

Derek growled. “Stop Stiles. You put yourself and others in danger. We had a plan and you went against it. It’s happened before. You’re out. So leave”

 

Erica must’ve actually whimpered because Derek turned to her and flashed his eyes.

 

Stiles felt numb. He shut his eyes for a few seconds and just breathed before getting up and leaving.

 

**********

 

He drove in bitter silence before pulling over and breaking into sobs. He’d done everything for this pack. He was tortured, beaten black and blue. He spent nights awake trying to find ways to help them. He was the one who convinced Scott to apologize to Derek and try to become a part of the pack. He convinced Erica and Body to stay after the night in Gerard’s basement. He held up Derek for two hours in a pool. He gave the pack everything.

 

His sobs were interrupted by his phone ringing. It was Dabria. He was too caught up in his crying to remember to call her back. She must’ve been worried sick. He picked up and put her on speakerphone.

 

“Stiles thank god, I waited for as long as I could but I was worried about you. How’d everything go?”

 

“The trolls left. Nobody is dead.”

 

“Oh thank god! I thought something happened to you! I was going to call you sooner but- wait. Stiles are you crying?”

 

“Yeah. Everything’s fine but apparently I put the pack at risk. I got kicked out.” He said between sobs.

 

“They kicked you out? Jesus Christ they can’t just do that! You’ve always been there for them and this is how the repay you goddamn I thought they were your friends! skurwysyn!”

 

“Dabria it’s fine. I don’t really want to talk about it. I’m tired and pissed off. My summers basically fucked so I’ll be able to call you back soon.”

 

“Wait what do you mean your summers fucked?”

 

“Well I didn’t plan anything in cause the pack needed me, but I was at least planning on hanging out with Scott. So I’m not even going to be remotely busy this summer.”

“Stiles.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come to Poland”


	3. Chapter 2

“What?”

 

“Come to Poland. Since the pack decided to be pieces of shit, come and study down here. I’ll teach you more about the supernatural and we’ll finally get to see each other after like 8 years.”

 

“Dabria I’d love to, but we both know what my dads going to say.”

 

“He’ll say yes. Tell him that you and Scott got in a big fight so now your summer isclear, and that I want to see you. I’ll pay and everything. Just come down.”

 

**********

 

It didn’t actually take his dad much convincing to say yes.

 

He agreed after he told him that he’d be staying with Dabria. Noah had nodded and had helped him pack.

 

And now Stiles was on a plane to Poland.

 

A one way flight at that. 13 hours of sitting on a plane cramped between 2 strangers. Luckily for him there wasn’t a crying baby on the plane, but there was 3 little kids who had to go to the bathroom every other minute and would shout it out across the plane. Other then that the flight wasn’t to bad.

 

When they touched down, it seemed like everyone was scrambling to get out of the plane first, so Stiles just waited in his seat until the plane was mostly cleared out.

 

At least that’s what he told himself. He definitely wasn’t stalling leaving and realizing that he actually 100% was in Poland. He was where he spent most of his childhood. He was where his mother grew up. He was where magic flourished. He was with Dabria.

 

He sat in his seat, nerves racking his body, until a flight attendant cleared her throat and ‘politely’ asked if he needed help.

 

He shook his head and got off the plane as quickly as possible.

 

Navigating through the airport was simple, and he glanced at the text where Dabria had said where she would be. Shaking off his nerves he walked there.

 

Even though they Skyped whenever they could, seeing Dabria took his breath away. 

 

She looked exactly like she did when he was 7. Except older and more mature. She had the same dirty blonde hair, that was thrust up into a messy bun (which didn’t make her look ‘cute’ it made her look like she hadn’t slept in 3 days-which was probably true- but he’d never tell her that). She was a staggering 5’0’ and wore a way oversized blue flannel with black tights (that sported a couple holes in them) and black oxford heels.

 

When she saw him her face broke out into a grin and the tension in her face disappeared.

 

She waved excitedly before rushing over to him.

 

“Jesus Christ Stiles you’re so tall! I used to be taller then you. I mean that was when we were dzieci, but still look at you. And you’re so cute! I can’t believe you’re single, I’ve always know that Americans had no sense but this just proves it!”

 

“It’s good to see you Dabria.”

 

“It’s good to see you too rybka. My ojciec is making dinner, and we don’t want to be late.”

 

***********

 

As their taxi pulled into a long cobbled road, leading up to a three story cottage, Dabria stopped talking about her college classes and started on a different topic. Her father.

 

“When we get in don’t be surprised when I call you Mieczyslaw instead of Stiles.”

 

“Why will you be calling be Mieczyslaw, instead of you know, the name I _actually_ go by?”

 

“Cause, my dad is a magic user. And magic users-especially polish ones- always use their given name. You’ll be able to get away with being called Stiles until you’re 18 because you’re still a kid, but you’re going to be staying with my dad. It’ll be disrespectful if you use Stiles instead of Mieczyslaw.”

 

“Not to be rude but why does it matter?”

 

“In the magic community-especially in Poland- names are an extremely important part of who you are. It literally defines who you are. If I were to introduce you to a magical friend of mine you would call yourself Mieczyslaw, because it’s you’re actual name. Saying Stiles would be showing a sign of distrust. But it’d be way more offensive to my dad.”

 

“Once again why?”

 

“Two reasons. 1- your mother named you. It doesn’t matter that no one can pronounce Mieczyslaw, calling yourself Stiles is a sign that you don’t care of her decision to name you.”

 

“But I don’t mean anything bad by that, legit no one can say my name.”

 

“I’m aware of that and so is my dad. It’s still disrespectful in traditional magic users eyes. And if it was just that he’d probably let it slide. But you’re named after your grandfather. My father and your grandfather were best friends. Think of you and me but like 10 times worse. And calling yourself Stiles is also disrespectful because it’s like you don’t want to have your grandfathers name. And my father understands but he’s still somewhat traditional.”

 

“Fun. Quick question- how old is your dad anyway? He’s got to be in his 80s if he was friends with my grandfather.”

 

“He’s 558.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“There’s a lot you still have to learn. And I’ll explain, trust me, but right now we have to go inside.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.
> 
> dzieci- children   
> rybka- sweetheart (if you google translate it, ‘fish’ comes up. Dabria is a little shit but she’s not a bitch don’t worry)   
> ojciec- father


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware that Stiles’s birthday is in April but for the sake of the story it’s in the middle of June.

“Mieczyslaw. It’s wonderful to see you again. I prayed that your travels would be safe and secure. Were they?”

Stiles knew that Dabrias father was going to talk to him, but once it actually happened? That made him freeze up.

“Uh-“ 

“His travels were fine father. We’re going to go unpack. Then I’d advise you to get a nap Mieczyslaw, jet leg will quickly catch up on you. After we’re done unpacking I’ll come help you with dinner father, and during dinner you can question Mieczyslaw about his day.” Dabria said taking the situation into her own hands, and then preceded to drag Stiles up the stairs to her room.

Her father shouted after her “I’ll be cooking Gołąbki due to that stunt Dabria!”

**********  
As she shut the door behind her Dabria turned to Stiles and grinned. “I got you out of having to be interrogated by my father, but there’s only so much I can do to hold him off.”

“What exactly is he going to interrogate me over?”

“Why you’re here, what you know, what you don’t know, and magic. Which is why I now have to tell you some things so when my dad brings them up you don’t lose your shit in front of him.”

“Okay?”

“First off when you turn 18 you’re gonna fully gain your powers-“

“What?!”

“Ok so you know you have a spark right? Well when you turn 18 you’re fully able to use it.” 

“So I’m gonna be a witch?”

“Not necessarily a witch. There’s around 6 things that you could be. Alchemists are one of them, they’re like the chemists of magic. Which doesn’t really make sense but it kinda does. They can change minerals. Fun fact the gold rush in California was actually caused because this group of Alchemists were turning stones into gold. They also make magical items- usually jewelry. They’re also slightly better at making potions then witches are. Which leads us into the second thing- Witches. Witches are the most common magic users, probably what you’ll be. They make potions, can do light elemental magic, it’s all really basic stuff. It’s like a step up from a spark. A spark is the bare minimum of magic users which you already know. Next is Druidic magic. You’re not a Druid -thank god- cause that magic is passed down by blood.”

“Why thank god?”

“Full offense- Druids suck. They’re stuck in a one way mindset, they’re so vague and cryptic, also they usually work only for themselves, and are always assholes. And they need to be near a certain thing to be able to do magic. No one wants to be a Druid. And then there’s Warlocks. My dad is one. They can live for thousands of years, and do magic magic. It’s debatable whether Warlocks or Mages are more powerful. Warlocks can zap you and burn you from the inside out but they need spells. Mages use elements. A powerful, well trained mage can turn a rock into a mountain. They can also just think of something happening and imagining it and it’ll happen. I personally think mages are more powerful.”

“What are you?” 

“I’m the last one on our list. A necromancer.”

“They can bring people back from the dead right?”

“Yeah technically I could. I could bring life back to a body but it wouldn’t remember everything and wouldn’t really have a soul. Real souls are very different then what most people think. It’s about morals and what you believe. What most necromancers do is make sure the dead stay dead. We make sure their souls cross and lay a spell so they can’t be resummoned.”

“I wish I knew that 2 years ago.”

“I’m not even gonna ask.”

“Evil werewolf was brought back from the dead. It’s no big deal.”

“Do you want me to do a burial?”

“He’s alive and kicking. Wouldn’t do any good.”

“I know that this is a touchy subject, and you can ignore my question but is there anyone you want me to do a burial for?” 

Stiles sat there for a moment, letting the silence blanket the room. “Yeah. My mom maybe? Just to know she’s okay.” 

“That’ll be easy to do. We’ll I’m there I can make sure there’s no wondering spirits in town, and if there is I’ll make sure to get rid of them. And I can finally meet your dad! Your mom was so in love with him, and you speak so highly of him. Besides I also am dying to meet this wonderful little pack of yours. Well ex pack. Because they’re dumbasses. But let’s not speak of that now! We have the whole summer ahead of us!” 

“And what does this summer entail exactly?” 

“Well until it’s your birthday I’m gonna have you do training. There’s a pack I help every once and awhile, and they owe me a lot of favors. I’m cashing one in now, so they’re going to train you. And in a week when we find out what you are, we’ll start training on that too.”

“So I left a werewolf pack and am now going to be training with another one?”

“Yep. They’re nice don’t worry. You probably have a lingering scent of wolf on you but just tell them that you’re not apart of a pack and hold no ties anywhere. The alpha’s name is Aleksandra, and she’s super sweet. She comes from a long line powerful wolves, as does her husband. Her husband Yegor was apart of one of the most powerful packs in Russia. Their marriage was basically just to help pack relationships, but they’re such a cute couple. Imagine this late fifties couple who do everything together. They have two kids Eryk and Antonina. Eryk is the first born and who will become alpha and he’s also the one who’s going to be training you. He’s a bit of a flirt so watch out for that, but if you tell him it makes you uncomfortable he’ll stop immediately. He’s a sweet guy.”

“Who’s going to be training me magic wise?”

“Either me or my dad. It depends on what you are. Speaking of which I have to help prepare supper, which thanks by the way, he totally knew I was saving your ass so now we’re have the worst possible meal ever. And I wasn’t joking about getting some rest. You’ll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y’all want to be in the know about when this will be updated you should follow my tumblr. It’s @stereksm


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? Who is she?  
> Also don’t mind me hating Gołąbki for like 10% of this chapter. It's a polish dish that I hate with every inch of my body.

“You were going to tell me about your travels before my daughter stole you away. So how were they.”

 

“They were fine. Everyone was polite and there was hardly any turbulence.”

 

Picking at his plate Stiles understood why Dabria was so upset about the dinner choice. Eating cabbage wrapped around rice wasn’t really a good time. He still ate it but there was not enough sauce in the world to help him withstand the pain of eating the mixture of rice and cabbage.

 

“I’m glad to hear. I was told that international flights are quite a burden. Speaking of international how does your father feel about you traveling this far and staying such a long time?”

 

“Well he doesn’t know about the supernatural so I couldn’t tell him I got kicked out of the pack, so I just told him I got in a really bad fight with my old best friend Scott. And I’ve made the trip before just now I’m without my mom. And I’m used to that I guess. Plus I promised to call a lot. Speaking of which, I know that I’m kinda like not on speaking terms with 90% of the people I talk to, but I’ve expected to get at least a few calls and texts.”

 

“Ohhhh I knew I forgot to do something. Give me your phone-“ interrupting Dabria her father said “not at the table, after dinner you can do whatever you please.”

 

Nodding her head Dabria gagged before shoving two Gołąbki’s in her mouth, and grabbing Stiles hand to pull him upstairs.

 

Still with food in her mouth Dabria started talking.

 

“Okay so we haven’t switched you over to a polish line so you haven’t been receiving any calls. Hold on a second.” Dabria opened the window on her side of the room and preceded to spit out all the remains of what was in her mouth. “I’ll just add you to my plan because it’s easier and we don’t want your dad to have to pay any international fees. Just give me onnnnnne sec..... and there you go! You’ll now be receiving texts from both Poland and the USA.” And with that his phone dinged with the notification of 3 new texts.

 

The first was from his dad telling him to have a good time and to call him when he got the chance and the second was from Scott.

 

**‘Hey buddy, we should probably talk. Kicking you out was hard but we just want you to be safe. Please text me back’**

 

And the last was from Erica.

**‘Hey Batman, I’m super pissed about the STELLAR idea to kick you -the brains of the operation- out of the pack. Just say the word and I will fight. For real though, Derek may be alpha but Issac and Boyd are with me when I say that we’re on your side. I know it sounds like bullshit but Derek’s doing this cause he’s an asshole who doesn’t know how to handle people he cares about getting hurt. He legit gets so upset when you get hurt you don’t even know. And it’s not because your human ;). And if you haven’t texted me back by Wednesday I WILL be showing up to your house!’**

 

Looking over his shoulder Dabria read the texts. “I’d tell your dad that who ever ‘Catwomen’ is will be showing up at your house tomorrow. You don’t have time to call him because you’re gonna need a good nights sleep if you’re going to survive Eryk.”

 

“Her name is Erica. Catwomen is Erica. She’s a member of the pack. She’s great. Do you think I should text her back or-“

 

“Nah. Wait until she texts you over how you’re in Poland, once your dad tells her. I’m seriously not joking when I say that you need a good amount of sleep.”

 

Smiling Stiles took one more glance and his phone before turning it off and laying down. It feels good to know that she’s still on his side.

 

**********

 

Stiles wasn’t ashamed to admit that he was scared about meeting Eryk. This guy was next in line to be the alpha of the most powerful pack in Poland. And Dabria had said that his training was hard but it’s what’s caused his pack to stay strong. Stiles didn’t know if he was up for it.

 

As they pulled into the lane leading into the old factory that the pack used for training, Stiles noticed a blue sports car parked carefully by the side of the building. He hoped this guy wasn’t another Jackson.

 

As they walked inside Stiles was greeted with the smell of dust and a man a little above his age leaning against the wall. He was tall and handsome. He had long, almost white hair that was put into a careful braid that ran down his back. His eyes sparkled and his face was shaped with high cheekbones and a grin.

 

“Well if it isn’t Dabria, and Mieczyslaw I assume? Dabria did tell me you prefer to go by Stiles as it floats easier in the mouth. I’m fine with calling you _anything_ you’d like, just say the word.”

 

“You’re such a gentleman Eryk. Do you still have those containers of basil upstairs?”

 

“Unless someone moved them they’re still there and all yours. I’ll keep Stiles company while you abandon us for herbs. Not that I’m complaining, I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

 

Eryk reminded him of Peter, except this guy was actually close to his age and a little bit less creepy. His eyes keep raking down his body and he looked like if Stiles gave any indication to be down he’d start ravishing Stiles like he was starving for his touch. And usually Stiles would be down, but this guy was not only next in line to be alpha, but he also was going to be traning Stiles. Aka making sure Stiles stays you know, alive.

 

“You smell like other wolf. My pack won’t like that. I can help you change that, and they would trust you more if you smelt like me.”

 

Stiles had never been one to back down from a challenge. He may not actually go as far as sleeping with the guy (although he wasn’t against the idea, he just had so much on his plate) but he could still have fun.

 

“I was under the impression that it would just be you and me. Why would we include others?”

 

“I am not against the idea of keeping you all to myself- I can think of _plenty_ of things we could do alone- but my alpha will probably be wanting to know who’s taking up so much of my time. We are going to be spending quite a bit of time together my friend.”

 

“Well we will be getting quite close, I’m a pretty _hands_ _on_ type of learner.”

 

“Can you guys just not for maybe four minutes at most. Like it’s fine any other time but we have some work to do.” Dabria said walking back into the room. “Eryk you’ll need to train him mostly in just hand to hand combat. Stiles, I know you’re used to using a bat but it’s helpful to be good at everything. Once he has a handle on that do a little bit of knife throwing. It may not be that useful but it’s fucking dope and a good way to get the upper hand in a fight.”

 

“Oh I will show Stiles many ways to get an upper hand.”

 

“Great to know, while you guys are having fun I’m going to be laying some of those gnomes you just fought to rest. I’ll be back after a while.” 

 

And as quickly as she entered she was gone. Eryk turned to him.

“We should get started, we have much ground to cover.”

 

**********

 

Training with Eryk was actually really helpful. Other then a few innuendoes and lingering touches accompanied with a smirk, he kept things professional and taught him a lot in just 2 hours.

 

“Dabria will be back soon, and there’s nothing more we could do in that short amount of time.”

 

“Truly unfortunate.”

 

“We’ll have to make up for lost time later. Maybe in a more comfortable area. Before you come tomorrow do the stretches I showed you beforehand. As much as I like seeing you do them, we can do more with those out of the way before you show up.”

 

“I’ll make sure he does them.” Dabria said making her second grand appearance in one day. “Bid each other farewell, because I got called down to help a apartment invaded with pixies over in Warsaw. See you later Eryk.”

 

“Be careful with those pixies Stiles, they’recruel creatures, and I don’t want to have to treat you delicately. I prefer things _rough_. I’ll keep you in my thoughts tonight.”

 

“Oh I’m sure you will Eryk, I’m sure you will.”

 

Eryk gave Dabria and Stiles one last grin before walking back out to his car.

 

Dabria laughed before smiling at him. “I see you guys had fun. I’m hoping you learned combat techniques and not other _stuff_.”

 

Stiles laughed before bumping shoulders with her. “That was all talk, don’t worry. And he’s actually a really good teacher.”

 

“I know he’s a good teacher that’s why I picked him dumbass. And yeah I could tell. He knew you were joking too.”

 

“How do you know? Not that I’m against leading him on.” He joked.

 

“Your aura was humorous, which means your smell was the same. Besides I could tell he was just joking back. I’ve mastered the task of reading Eryk’s face. He won’t actually make a move on you. If you’re actually willing you’ll have to do something first. He’s a real gentleman and I can tell he likes you.”

 

“Yeah, I think we’re gonna get along fine. Now what’s this about fairies?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Eryk may have a tiny fling (probably just something to either 1. Make Derek jealous or 2. something that helps Stiles realize his feelings for Derek.) But it won't be anything to major. Unless y'all are into that. If you have an questions or comments about the fic feel free to stop in at my tumblr its @stereksm


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys!!!! Someone over tumblr (follow me it’s @stereksm) asked me if they could draw my characters!!! And if my crying is any indication IM SO DOWN FOR THAT!!! You don’t have to ask. Legit even a damn doodle of the pals will earn you my heart.

After being dragged along to save an old ass lady from pixies (yes Stiles pixies, there’s a difference between fairies and pixies.) Stiles spent the next week and a half training and studying magic. 

Even though he didn’t know what he was going to be, he still had to study on creatures that could pose a threat to him. Dabria loaded him up with books, and Eryk keep him busy with combat. Eryk had told him that after Stiles’s birthday they’d get started on fighting with his new magic, and they’d mess around with knives too. 

After just coming back home from helping Dabria lay a couple of gnomes to rest, Eryk cornered him as he walked in the door. 

“Tomorrow is your birthday. According to Dabria your powers will manifest right at midnight. It’s like some Cinderella type shit but the only similarity is the midnight thing. Anyway I suggest we get fucking wasted to celebrate.”

“You want me to be wasted when I get my potentially harmful powers?” 

“It’s not potential they will be harmful, and yes! You’ve been busting your lovely ass working with me, and you’re always reading a book when I see you. You need to have fun. And Dabria never gets out either -I can see why you guys are such good friends- and this will be a reason that she has to go.” 

“I don’t think I want to spend my 18th birthday with a hangover either.”

“Dabria definitely knows a witch who can make a potion that’ll fix that right up for you. Please?”

“I don’t know...” Stiles was conflicted. He wanted to have a good time with Eryk and Dabria, but he still had work to do.

“Listen, Dabria hasn’t told me anything about why you’re here. And I’m not going to ask. But I’ve picked up that you’re running away from something but sweetie that doesn’t have to be yourself too! You’re allowed to study, kick ass, and have a fucking awesome time. It’s what makes me such a wonderful person. You deserve to have a good time. And I’ve grown very fond of the somewhat stuck up you, so I can’t imagine how much I’ll adore the loose version of you.”

“Okay. Fine. I’m down.”

**********

Watching Dabria drown 3 shots in a row before going to go dance with a woman twice her age was truly a wonderful birthday present. 

Stiles was currently sitting at a table with empty glasses covering it and watching his friend dance. 

Eryk had brought them to a club that was blasting music, and was packed with people. 

He was sitting alone, but took pleasure in watching Dabria dance. He didn’t know her sexuality- it was something they still needed to discuss- but he was guessing that she at least liked girls by the way she was grinding up against a busty blonde. 

The room seemed to sway and the music was pounding in his ears in a pleasant way. He was warm and everything felt just a little bit better. 

“You look happy my dear” Eryk was in charge of getting more drinks and kept them coming at a steady pace. 

“I hate to admit it Eryk but this actually really helps.”

“Yeah babe I know, so many of my problems I’ve solved with booze. It’s a gift. Just like you.” He added a bop to his nose as an extra touch. “But we aren’t here to solve problems! We’re here to celebrate! You’re gonna be 18. You’re an actual adult. And you get your powers.”

Shushing him Stiles grabbed him and they stubbled to a somewhat secluded wall. “Keep it down. We don’t want everyone here to know.” 

“Babe don’t worry! This place is like specially for the supernatural! How else would I able to get the way I am currently?” 

Stiles really hadn’t thought of that. He hadn’t really been thinking of a lot of things. He was so focused on learning as much as possible, as a way to escape what was back home. He called his dad every other day, and chose to ignore the texts from the pack. Stiles figured that Erica had told them because come Wednesday his phone was flooded with texts he had chose not to read.

He was also choosing not to think about things that would hurt. Like how every member of the pack had texted him except Derek, the one person he wanted to hear from. Stiles couldn’t tell you why but every time his phone dinged and it wasn’t from ‘sourwolf’ he got a little sad. He came to Poland to avoid emotion. He came to Poland to learn about magic and forget about how the pack just kicked him out. He didn’t want to think about how Erica and Boyd might be worrying, and how Issac didn’t have someone to sneak into bed with when he had a nightmare. 

He avoided Dabria’s concerned glances and shoved himself into whatever creature he was learning about. Whenever Eryk would raise a side of his mouth in a way to say ‘you doing okay’ whenever Stiles would come in smelling of anger, anxiety, and depression he would just work harder. He didn’t want to think. 

“Hello? Is the vodka getting to you?” Eryk snapped his fingers in his face to get his attention. “Do you need some water?”

“I just need a distraction. And another shot.”

“I’ve got one right here and I can offer plenty of distractions my lovely”

“Sure”

“Sure?”

“Please just kiss me.”

And Eryk did. He pressed their lips together and brought their hips closer. He tasted of vodka, and his lips sent shivers up his spine. His toes tingled every time Eryk would move his tongue a certain way and he got lost in the warmth shared between them. As Stiles slid his hands lower Eryk pulled back and grabbed his hands. 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, you’re wasted and kissing you is going more then far enough.”

“I’m fine-“ 

“You say that now but that might change when you’re sober. Tomorrow if you tell me -when you’re sober- that you want your dick down my throat I’ll be totally down, but now? Not gonna happen babe.” 

“Speaking of, it’s about to be tomorrow in about 3 minutes.” They spun around to see Dabria standing there with a smirk plastered across her currently red face. 

“Well my dear I’m always down for giving a show but how long have you been standing there?” 

“Just enough to hear that you’d be down to suck Stiles off when he’s sober. I didn’t see anything thank god. But we need to get at least outside. It’s always a big deal when you get your powers and let’s make it a little personal at least.”

**********  
Even though it was late June, there was a slight chill in the air. Dabria lead them behind the building.

“You’re about to become whatever you are in about 10 seconds”

“Oooh” Eryk cut in. “Should we count down like it’s New Year-“

Cutting him off the ground trembled and his veins shown brightly for about 4 seconds before going back to normal. 

“I feel.... the same but.... different?” Stiles said looking down at his arms.

“Is that supposed to happen? The ground thing? I know the veins shine but I haven’t seen-“

“Your mother named you right. You’re a mage Stiles. Just like your grandfather.”

“Oh well that’s cute.”

“Not the time Eryk. Stiles we should go home.”

Stiles pried his eyes away from his hands and looked up at Dabria. “I don’t feel so well.”

And with that he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay my dearests. I’ve got to say I LOVE YOU ALL!!! All the comments make me giddy and they really impacted the story. This is probably (like 98%) the most Stiles and Eryk are gonna do, but don’t fret. They’ve gotten in a little habit of their flirting and I think that’ll make a certain sourwolf jealous. Sterek is endgame but Stiles is so down to have fun with others. ALSO THIS NEXT PART IS IMPORTANT!!!!!! As you guys saw I didn’t add the pixie fight into the story because idk if y’all would want to see that. Which got me wondering- how would you guys feel if I made a side series of Stiles, Eryk and Dabria just traveling around Poland and kicking ass?? This of course will be my main focus but I was wondering if that’s something you guys would like to see??


	7. Chapter 6

Stiles woke up to a sharp pain in his head, and he was momentarily blinded by the light.

 

“Welcome back to the world of the living honey.” He winced while opening his eyes and saw Dabria holding up a glass of some reddish drink and grinning.

 

“You’re officially legally fuckable in America.”

 

Stiles turned to see Eryk sprawled our across the bed they were both on. He assumed the four poster bed they were all were snuggled up together on was Eryk’s as he’d never seen it before.

 

“I don’t think that’s what we’re concerned about right now Eryk. Stiles drink this it helps with hangovers. What we are concerned about is your new magic.”

 

“I’m a mage right? Or did I imagine that?” Stiles asked gagging as he drank the thick substance.

 

“No my dear you are! You are not only the only current mage in Poland but the hottest one as well!”

 

“There’s no mages recorded to be here currently but it’s extremely possible.” Dabria said shooting a glance at Eryk.

 

“But either way you are still the hottest.”

 

“Sure. Now we need to start training as soon as-“

 

“Woah woah woah bitch I think we need to talk this out first.”

 

Dabria shot a look at stiles before replying to Eryk. “Talk about what exactly.”

 

“For starters- the girl you were grinding up against. Did you get her number?”

 

“This isn’t import-“

 

“That wasn’t the question.”

 

“No I didn’t.”

 

“Speaking of which.” Stiles said looking over to her. “You’ve never mentioned once about liking girls!”

 

“And you’ve never once mentioned liking boys but you and Eryk were getting friendly last night from what I saw.”

 

“We need to talk about that too.”

 

“I’ll let you guys talk about that, when I’m gone, but yeah I guess I’m gay? I’ve never really felt anything sexually about anyone but I guess I like girls.”

 

“You’re what we call an asexual. As your best friend I’ve know this for years. Fun fact for you Stiles- I’ve had to yell at her to shut up while I was having sex because she was knocking shit down while looking for books.”

 

“Cute.”

 

“It truly is.”

 

“Anywho- you’re a mage. And a powerful one at that. From what I saw before you passed out, you had a lot of power flowing through you. And you’ll be able to have so much more once we work on it. I’ll be the one training you, but my dad will help some too. And now I’m going to go take a shower while you guys talk about whatever.”

 

“Don’t use up all my body wash like last time!” Eryk called after her while she flipped him off.

 

**********

 

“Okay so sweetie where were we. We should probably talk about us. How do you feel about me?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you love me? Do you lust after me? Do you actually hate me? Lay it on me.”

 

“I like you. A lot. But I think it’s more of a friend thing then a romantic thing. So I don’t really want to date you, I guess.”

 

“That’s fine. Don’t sound apologetic about it honey. I care about you a lot. You’ve become a close friend and I genuinely care what happens to you. I find you attractive and am down for anything sexual, but I don’t have like a crush on you. You’re cute and funny but you don’t melt my heart.”

 

“I’m hurt.” Stiles said sending him a grin.

 

“I still adore you my dear, and you’ll always have a special place in my heart. Just not like that.”

 

“I guess you’re forgiven.”

 

“Oh thanks. Now second thing. We made out. How do we feel about that. I enjoyed it, you’re quite good at it. I’m willing to do more, but I will never push you to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

“Thanks Eryk. You’re hot. And attractive-“

 

“Already knew tha-“

 

“And you’re a gentleman. I know that if I ever wanted to go farther with you, you’d respect my choices. If there was anyone I wanted to fuck but not date it’d be you. But my mind is just so messed up right now. I have my life back home, and I have to train with you and train with my magic. I don’t think I’m mentally capable of having a fuck buddy.”

 

“That’s fine. We can just stay buddies. And I have a question. Why’d you come here. You don’t have to answer, but leaving your home? Out of no where? It takes a lot to push someone that far.”

 

“I was in a pack. I got kicked out. I came here. That’s it.”

 

“They kicked you out?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s like impossible.” Stiles gave him a confused glance. “Pack bonds make it really hard to just kick someone out. Especially if they didn’t do anything to harm another member of the pack.”

 

“I mean the pack bonds weren’t really strong with most of them. I was on the outskirts, I really just helped with the research.”

 

“Once again, it’s a pack. You can’t be on the outskirts of a pack.”

 

“I didn’t go to pack meetings unless it was needed.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“No one invited me.”

 

“Remind me to have a talk with that pack.”

 

“Oh yeah I’ll be sure to give you their numbers.”

 

“I already have them.”

 

“What?”

 

“At least the alpha’s. I’m coming home with you. Same with Dabria. I’ll be on their territory. I’ll have to warn them.”

 

“Oh. That’s fun. Why are you coming home with me?”

 

“Dabrias doing burials, and I have no one to bother when she’s gone. Especially now that you’ll be gone to. I’ll go back home with her, but we’re basically always together.”

 

“Is she a member of the pack?”

 

“No.” Eryk answered, his whole body going slack. “I want her to, but my parents don’t want her. Once I become alpha I’m making her my second, but until then she can’t be.”

 

“Why won’t your parents let her?”

 

“They don’t trust her.”

 

“It’s Dabria. She’s a bitch but she won’t hurt someone who doesn’t deserve it.”

 

“Yeah I know. They don’t trust her because of the group she and her dad were in. It’s the same one you were in. After your mom died everything literally went to shit with them. Dabria doesn’t like taking about it, but they made a threat to my pack and my mother doesn’t care that they were leaving, they still were in the group.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I think she’s told you this, but Emeryk took over after your grandfather died-“

 

“I can take it from here Eryk.” They turned and saw Dabria standing in a towel and giving a sad smirk. “Emeryk took over and had the leadership role, but they turned to your mother for the final say. After she died of cancer they had to turn to him.”

 

“She didn’t die of cancer. Frontotemporal dementia.”

 

“What?”

 

“Frontotemporal dementia it’s when-“

 

“No no, I know what it is. Emeryk said she died of cancer.”

 

“Well he was wrong, I guess. Can we not talk about this I mean it hurts and-“

 

“He lied.”

 

“Dabria let’s let Stiles-“ Eryk started before being cut off.

 

“Jesus Christ. Jesus fucking Christ.” Dabria said seeming to put something together before looking freaked out.

 

“Dabria.”

 

“Stiles. I’m so sorry but I think Emeryk might’ve killed your mother.”

 

“What?!”

 

“It’s a real thing sure but it also can be caused by a curse.”

 

“But-“

 

“Think about it. He should’ve had the power. But he didn’t because of your mom.”

 

“But she didn’t even live in Poland-“

 

“Emeryk wouldn’t care. They still trusted her more!”

 

“I think I’m gonna be sick.”

 

Dabria stood up before throwing off the towel and stealing clothes from Eryk.

 

“I need to talk to my dad. Stiles if I’m right-“

 

“We’ll kill him.”

 

“What?”

 

“If he killed my mom-“ Stiles let out a small sob and leaned into Eryks touch as he tried to comfort him. “If he did, can we kill him?”

 

“Hell yes we can. I have to go- Eryk make-“

 

“Yeah yeah make sure the hottie stays okay. I got it covered.” Even with his teasing tone his strong grip on Stiles and the worry on his face betrayed how Eryk truly felt.

 

“And Stiles I’m so fucking sorry Jesus if-“

 

“I just need. I don’t know what I need.”

 

“Stiles I-“

 

“Dabria go, your ass needs to talk to your dad. Me and Stiles will watch fake Paranormal videos and eat some cookies my mom made yesterday. Just go.” Eryk said his voice slightly cracking at the end.

 

Dabria nodded before seeming to want to comfort Stiles in someway before just shutting her eyes and leaving.

 

“So. Stiles. Let’s distract you shall we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so that’s fun. We love a good murder story. The next chapter won’t really be a ‘chapter’ but it’ll about how the good old pack is holding up. ALSO I LOVE ERYK HES A GENTLEMAN AND WONDERFUL OKAY THANKS FOR COMING TO MY TED TALK.


	8. Interlude 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really bad and I’m disappointed in myself, but I’d be even more disappointed in myself if I didn’t give you guys an update.

Kicking Stiles out of the pack was probably one of the hardest decisions Derek had ever had to make. 

After Stiles was sent flying into a tree and the trolls just packed up and left, Derek had to smell the pain radiating off of Stiles, and the dread coming from his betas. 

“He’s hurt!” Scott blurted out running to him.

“We can see that Scott. I thought you told him to fuck off” Jackson rolled his eyes while addressing Derek.

“I did.”

“And that worked wonderfully didn’t it.”

Derek let out a growl before moving to pick up Stiles. 

“Stop bickering and let’s take Stiles to the loft to patch him up.” Issac said before walking back to the cars.

 

********

“This is what? The seventh time this has happened. Stiles is told to stay away and ends up getting hurt because he doesn’t listen.” Derek said while drawing pain away from Stiles, while Allison cleaned his wounds. “He’s always getting hurt. And there’s nothing I can do to stop it.”

A look of sadness and destress passed Derek’s face before he shook his head and replaced it with his usual scowl.

“He’s human. He’s always going to get hurt as long as he’s in the pack.” Boyd said from the chair he and Erica were both sitting in.

“Well Allison and Lydia rarely ever get hurt.”  
Scott said breaking the thin silence that had appeared after Boyd had pointed out the truth. 

“Allison and Lydia aren’t dumbasses.” Jackson said.

“As long as he’s in the pack he’s going to get hurt.” Scott repeated looking over at Stiles.

Derek glanced down at Stiles and took in his now forming bruises. “Then he can’t be pack.”

“What?!” Erica shrieked jumping up from Boyd’s lap. “Every time he disobeys you it’s because he’s saving our asses!”

“Erica.”

“No, I mean he’s the fucking backbone of the pack! He solves our problems! Both supernatural and personal. Why the hell do you think it would be a good idea-“

“Because he gets hurt. And we heal fast but he doesn’t. One of these days he’s not going to heal fast enough and he’s going to die.” Derek said standing up.

“But-“

“There’s only so much we can do to save him. And if he goes against what I say then he’s going to get hurt.”

“Derek’s right on this one. He’s going to get hurt, and that’s his choice to make, but when Derek says not to do something then he shouldn’t do it.” Peter said from where he sat on the stairs. 

“He has to go.”

“He does not! He does everything for this pack! Yeah the reason he gets hurt is because of the pack, and we’re just gonna kick him out? After he’s done so much for us?” Erica said in obvious distress. 

“It’d be better for him if he wasn’t in the pack. He keeps getting hurt and we can’t be selfish and keep him just because he helps.”

“Derek! He’s pack. We love him!”

“I know Erica, I love- he’s going to be safer when he’s gone. This is final.”

*******

After they had kicked out Stiles Erica ran to the bathroom and tried not to cry while she heard the rest of her pack leaving. 

Stiles always had her back. Stiles always had everyone’s back. 

“Erica. We need to talk.”

Erica wanted to ignore Derek, but she knew that he’d eventually just break down the door if he had to. Wiping away a stray tear she turned and opened the door. 

“What.”

Derek pushed past her and sat at the end of the tub. “I know you hate this. I hate this too.”

“Bullshit. Erica replied shutting the door. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“You know how hurt he gets. Everyone does. And he won’t listen to me. And he keeps getting hurt. This was the only option.”

“He’s done everything for us. Everything Derek! The reason I didn’t leave this pack however long ago was because of Stiles!”

“And I’m grateful of that Erica. I’m glad you chose to stay, and this hurts me as much as it hurts you.”

“You sound like a dad.”

Derek let out a huff before patting a spot on the tub next to him. Erica walked over and sat down.

“I don’t want him gone Erica. I like it when he’s by our side. But I’d rather never see him again and know he’s safe, then get to see him everyday but wonder when the time will come where we won’t be able to save him. And he’ll die. And it’ll be our fault.”

Erica rested her head on Derek’s shoulder. “I miss him already.”

*********

Derek tried not to be concerned about the ‘urgent’ pack meeting Erica called.

She had texted everyone to be at the loft by 4 pm and she herself was 10 minutes late.

“Where is she? This better be important I have plenty of other things I could be doing.” Jackson said.

Suddenly Erica burst through the door.

“Poland! He’s in Poland!”

“What?”

“Stiles wasn’t returning any of my phone calls or texts so I went to see his dad. Apparently he left the day after we kicked him out!”

“Why Poland?” Issac said while pulling out his phone to try to call Stiles.

“His family is from there. But I don’t think he has any living relatives there. When we were younger he also spent his summer there, but that was with his mom. After she died, he stopped.” Scott answered.

“It doesn’t matter! Call him. I need to make sure he’s okay.” Erica said grabbing Allison’s phone from her.

“He’s probably not picking up because he’s still upset with us.” Derek said walking over to her.

“Yeah but Poland? We hurt him so bad he left the fucking country!” Erica said looking into Derek’s eyes sadly. He quickly broke eye contact before replying. 

“Erica just make sure he’s okay, and then lay off a bit. He’s mad at us and calling him isn’t going to help.”

“I just need to know he’s okay.”

“I know.” Derek said squeezing her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really shitty I know. I’ve been super busy this past week and a half, and I wanted to I’ve you guys something. I’ll probably fix this up later in the future, but for now enjoy this piece of garbage.


	9. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g u y s. I’m sorry this is so sort, especially since it’s been like 2 months since I’ve updated. I’ve been super busy and school starts again soon so I’ll continue being super busy but I’ll try to keep updating.

Dabria had been gone for two days now. She had kissed his cheek goodbye and promised to text him when she found something out. 

The only texts he got were the stray texts from the pack asking him to text them back (he was tempted to turn on read receipts, as a silent ‘fuck you’ to them), and Eryk texting him about training. 

Training hadn’t really been going well. Dabria had given a couple books to read and spells to practice, but since neither her or her dad could help, he had to do everything on his own.

Eryk had introduced new techniques, and they were planning on incorporating magic into his fighting.

But before they could incorporate it, it started pushing its self into the fights. Whenever Eryk would go to attack Stiles, his magic would send Eryk flying. 

Stiles couldn’t control it, whenever danger presented itself, his magic would flow through his body and fly through the air, taking the opponent with it. 

The first time it happened Stiles had ran over to help Eryk but had flinched back with hesitation and worry. Seeing Eryk get up without a scratch did nothing to sooth his mind. 

Eryk cancelled the lesson early, and spent the rest of the day holding Stiles and whispering comforting words into his ear. Since Stiles wouldn’t stop shaking and fell in and out of panic attacks every few minutes, Eryk took a potion from Dabrias basement, that sent the drinker into a deep sleep and poured some into the chicken noodle soup he had made for Stiles. 

As Stiles drifted off Eryk went through Dabrias bookshelf and collected all the books about magic training and settled in for a long night. 

********  
As Eryk read through different types of books in different types of languages, Dabria was on the other side of Poland looking through old scrolls from the Coven. Most were glorified minutes of the weekly meetings but some showed some importance to what she was looking for. Emeryk had a weird habit of writing down everything he bought. Luckily for Dabria, the hundreds of papers still resided in the basement of his old house. 

Sorting through papers of everything he bought wasn’t exactly her idea of a good time, but she’d dig through horse shit if it meant helping Stiles out.

After hours of looking through fading papers she finally found something that could help. A purchase of a book of spells that she knew happened to include the one that would’ve caused Claudia’s death. 

Scooping them up and putting them into her bag, she reached into her pocket and texted both Eryk and Stiles.

“I found something. I’ll be home soon.”


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I updated

As Stiles woke up, he blinked a couple times to clear his vision and saw Eryk grinning at him from the chair Dabria kept on her side of the room.

“Good morning sleeping hottie, the birds may not be chirping but we sure are. Dabria found something. While you were getting your beauty sleep I made a little fort in the living room where Dabria can fill us in and afterwards we can watch shitty reality tv. I’m guessing you slept fine-“

“I hurt you.” Stiles finally managed to get out.

“Nah hun, I’m fine. You just knocked my breath out of me for a couple seconds.”

“I hurt you. God that seems like all I can do now days. Even non magic me is a fuck up, but me with power? Damn. I really can’t do anything right can I.” Stiles said slowly working himself up. 

“Stiles I’m fine.”

“If you were human I would’ve hurt you worse, maybe even killed you. All I do is hurt people.” 

In a few quick strides Eryk was grasping Stiles’s hands and was looking him in the eye.

“Stiles. I’m fine. I didn’t even bleed. You didn’t mean to hurt me, and you didn’t have control over your magic. This is on me. I should’ve know better then to try to engage in a fight with you after you just got your powers and still have idea how to use them. Don’t blame yourself for this. Once Dabria gets back she’ll tell us what she found and then she’ll help you control yourself okay. But for now breathe and come eat some food. You had a couple panic attacks yesterday, and you need to eat.” 

*******

As Dabria unlocked the door she heard laughter and the sound of the tv playing.

She walked in to see Stiles and Eryk wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, and watching Friends.

She slipped off her shoes and pushed herself between Eryk and Stiles. 

“Hey” Stiles said making room for her without taking his eyes off the TV.

“Isn’t this like the 8th time you’ve watched this Stiles?” Dabria asked poking Stiles in his side.

“Yeah, but this is the first time Eryk has seen it.” 

“Is this legitimately what America is like?” Eryk asked.

“Oh 100%, Yeah.” Stiles replied receiving a snort from Dabria for his sarcasm.

“Enough of Friends, my.....friends.” Dabria said pausing for effect. “Would you like to know what I found?”

Without waiting for a response from either of them, Dabria pulled out the paper from her bag. “Emeryk bought a spell book that would’ve shown him the spell to kill your mother. Usually spells are kept on scrolls, and are passed from magic user to magic user, through mouth or regifting the scrolls once they’ve memorized it, but there are some books out there filled with spells.”

“How do you know that this spell is the one that killed my mom? And that the spell is in that book?”

“Well my dear, when magic users started publishing books, they usually made at least 85% of them fake. Through out the book they leave clues on to which ones actually work. It’s a way to protect ourselves. Luckily for us, that book is all about death. Nothing puts you on a watch list like buying a spell book about death I’ll tell you that. I borrowed it from a friend because one of the real spells helps relieve of an odor that comes from newly resurrected bodies. It takes like a month for them to start smelling human again. While I was searching for the real spell I came across that one too. It’s the only reason I know it even exists.”

Nudging Dabria with his foot, Eryk cut in. “How do we know that we’re right. That it’s murder and it didn’t medically happen?”

“Well, we’re gonna have to dig up her body.” 

“Not to be a party pooper, but how exactly are we gonna dig up a grave without being seen?”

“Simple. Cast some glamour charms and get to work.”

“How exactly will this work Dabria? Like ‘magically’?” Stiles asked.

“Well I’m gonna need both of you. Me and Eryk will dig her up, while Stiles holds the glamours- I’ll teach you how Stiles- and once we have her out I’ll do a rebuilding spell that will make her body exactly the way it was seconds after she died. Eryk will smell and tell me everything he picks out, and I’ll examine the body. The next day Stiles is gonna sneak in to his dads office and get a copy of his moms autopsy. Then I’ll look through everything I have and determine what happened.”

“You really have this all worked out, don’t you?”

“I have plans for everything. Speaking of” Dabria said addressing Stiles. “until our flight to Beacon Hills, me and Eryk are gonna be training you in everything. I’ll teach you basic defense spells and techniques, and then some attack strategies, and Eryk will be pushing you as hard as you can go without passing out. And then we’ll head out to Beacon Hills to figure things out.”

“What if we’re wrong, Dabria?”

“Then you can be happy that your mom wasn’t murdered, and you can show us around. And if we’re right, we’ll track down the son of a bitch and kill him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually like this chapter. what do y’all think?


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean here’s an update after not updating after like 10 years. This isn’t really a chapter chapter, but it’s still something I guess. I just wanted to really lay it out that Stiles’s mental health problems are a big part of why he’s a little ooc. I don’t know if I’ll show any actual panic attacks or anything but if I chose to do so, I’ll warn you guys beforehand.

Eryk could see the tension building up in Stiles. Everyday it got worse and he _knew_ Dabria knew and he _knew_ that he couldn’t do fucking shit about it.

 

Every time Stiles would take a deep breath or clench his fingers, Eryk wanted to help. He wanted to drag Stiles into his lap and cuddle him until he couldn’t smell the stress.

 

But he didn’t know where to fucking start.He could see the glances Dabria would send to him whenever he’d bring up a certain topic, and every time he shifted he pretended not to smell the sadness coming off of Stiles in waves.

 

He wanted to ask. He deserves to know why one of his best friends is tense all the time.

 

He wants to know what not to do. How to avoid topics that will shut Stiles down and will take days to get him better.

 

He wants to see Stiles smile all the time and not have to worry about saying the wrong thing and watching him shrink into himself.

 

He’s well aware of the fact that he can’t ask Dabria. He knows too well of how well she can keep a secret. But he needs to know how to approach Stiles about it. To not say the wrong thing.

 

Finding time to speak to Dabria alone was hard. Stiles was always with one of them, and was hardly by himself (Eryk knew that there was _something_ involved with that because Dabria would go out of her way to make sure he wasn’t alone).

 

He finally managed to speak with her while Stiles was absorbed in a book.

 

“Hey. Got time to talk?”

 

Glancing away from her own book Dabria looked up and shut it.

 

“Always yeah. Sit down.” She said sliding over on the couch to make room. “What’s up.”

 

Eryk sighed while tucking himself into her side. “I know that somethings up with Stiles. I don’t want you to tell me what it is, I want you to tell me how to ask him.”

 

Dabria didn’t respond for a few seconds. Fiddling with her book she responded. “Be gentle. And don’t be scared. It’s okay if you say something ‘wrong’. It’s gonna be one hell of a conversation. And I know that I don’t have to tell you this but make sure he knows you love him. Alright?”

 

Nodding Eryk pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thanks.”

 

********

 

Eryk decided to ask after they had just gotten done with training. He prepped himself while Stiles went to get a drink.

 

“Hey, can we talk?”

 

Stiles raised a corner of his lip. “Sure. What about?”

 

“You.”

 

Grimacing Stiles sat down. “What do you want to know?”

 

“Why you’re here. Why every time I shift you smell sad. Why you work yourself too hard. What happened.”

 

They sat in silence for a while before Stiles started to speak.

 

“I was in a pack.” Seeing Eryks nod and feeling the squeeze of his hand he continued. “My best friend Scott got bit. We went and talked to Derek. Hale.”

 

“Is he a _Hale_?”

 

“Yeah. His uncle was the alpha, but eventually Derek killed him and got alpha status. He started turning kids. Me and Scott got upset at first, but I could see Derek was doing the best he could. He eventually formed a somewhat proper pack. Over time that is. We dealt with shit. A lot of shit. It was hard to not be a pack after going through that. I mean Derek still has so much he needs to work on and everyone needs to get closer and- and. But we were a pack. Well they are a pack. I never went to any of the meetings. Or pack bonding nights.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Well I never got invited. And whenever I did all I could think about was how Scott probably begged them to let me come and how they were all dreading seeing me. And I know that’s not true. But it’s what my mind told me. They kicked me out. I wouldn’t listen and I just- they are just better off without me.”

 

“No ones better off without you.”

 

“Lydia can do research, they don’t need me-“

 

“A pack isn’t about what they ‘help’ with, it’s about the bonds. And I know for a fact that there were bonds. If you’re still in pain over leaving them, then so are they.”

 

“Trust me they’re not.”

 

“You’re human. Their bonds are like 90% stronger then yours.”

 

“Still.”

 

“They miss you. There’s no way they can’t.” Eryk leaned over to wipe away tears Stiles didn’t even know he had. “So you came here after they kicked you out.”

 

“Yeah. I needed something to keep me sane. Dabria’s good at that.”

 

“You’re sane, but I don’t think you’re doing okay.”

 

“I beat myself up over things. It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Your feelings will always matter.”

 

“Sometimes I have bad days. And spells and fighting help me forget about it. That’s it.”

 

“There’s more. I know there is but you don’t have to tell me, just know that I’m listening.”

 

Stiles sighed and brushed away tears. He leaned into Eryk. “I mean I know that I have depression and anxiety. I’ve struggled with it even before Scott got bit. But once all the supernatural shit started happening, my feelings weren’t at the top of the list.”

 

“Did anyone ever say anything to you?”

 

“I don’t think they know. Scott probably doesn’t even know depression and anxiety is just a part of how I smell. Erica, Issac and Boyd probably don’t know what it is. Lydia and Allison don’t even have a chance of knowing about it. Jackson, Peter and Cora don’t care.”

 

“And Derek?”

 

“I think he knows. But I mean we don’t really talk. Whenever I tell him something he just kinda looks at me. Sometimes he’ll just look at me with the weirdest look in his eyes. I wasn’t exactly going to say “hey man, fix my problems even though you’re definitely going through shit too.””

 

Eryk let out a chuckle. “I’m gonna talk with him. Not about you or what happened just, offer alliance and help if he ever needs it.”

 

“Why” Stiles barely managed to choke out.

 

“They still mean a lot to you. And I think that all of you guys just need to talk. Especially you and Derek. He can help you, but he probably doesn’t know where to start.”

 

“He probably doesn’t even like me.”

 

“He does. And I know you _like_ him too.”

 

Stiles blushed at that, earning a laugh from Eryk.

 

“Even if you don’t join the pack again, whether it be because you don’t want to or because they don’t want you to or maybe both, you should talk to him. He’s the alpha of that territory. He’s gonna need to know that’s there’s a mage hanging around. And besides, if I come with you I can spend that time seeing why this guy has your attention instead of me. Nothings better than this” Eryk said gesturing to himself and laughing.

 

“I’ll talk to him.”

 

Eryk smiled at that. “Good.” He bent down to give Stiles a kiss on the head. “I’ll see you. Text me if you need anything.”

 

Stiles nodded and watched Eryk walk out to his car. It calmed him knowing for a fact that both Dabria and Eryk were on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean Derek and Stiles just need to talk. There’s so many misunderstandings because they both don’t really give a shit about themselves. Stiles will always put others before himself. It’s up to you to decide if it’s because he loves them (I mean duh) or because it’s another way of keeping himself busy. Derek’s like this because he doesn’t think he deserves nice things. He does. Me and Stiles will make sure he gets it.


	12. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a minor character death in this chapter.

As the weeks got closer to the day when they’d leave for Beacon Hills, so did the stress level.

 

Stiles had mastered enough spells to take out 10 men at once, but he kept working.

 

It was easier knowing that if he needed to stop, or if he needed to talk all he had to do was tell Eryk.

 

The three of them had grown closer and every kiss on the cheek Eryk gave him and every time Dabria bumped their shoulders together, he felt himself getting better.

 

Dabria was rereading the same books over and over again so she’d be prepared for when she got to Beacon Hills.

 

Eryk sometimes had to slip away to take calls from his parents. Apparently something was going on with his pack, but he assured them that it was fine.

 

They didn’t spend as much times together as they usually did, but their relationships held up the same, just because how much it’s grown.

 

After four days of barely seeing each other, Dabria laid down her foot and said they were going to have a movie night.

 

Eryk brought the movies, Stiles made the fort, and Dabria made popcorn.

 

As they were getting into the second movie, Dabria’s father came upstairs.

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’m afraid something is going on. I felt a large amount of magic appear a couple miles away. I need to check it out, and it would help if you guys could lend a hand.”

 

They all agreed and promised to resume the movie as soon as they got home.

 

On the way to the field, Eryk insisted that they listen to Taylor Swift. While Stiles and Eryk sang along, Dabria made a big show of plugging her ears while her dad laughed.

 

All the joy was silenced as soon as the reached the field. The air became grim and laughing or even being happy felt wrong. They all shared worried glances as they got out of the car.

 

 

As they walked farther into the field, a sort of wind blew through them. Except it felt off, like it wasn’t apart of Mother Nature, but a warning.

 

Dabria and her father slow to a walk, and Stiles could see Eryk’s eyes flash yellow.

 

And then, farther away, in the darkness of the night, he saw red eyes flash too.

 

He stumbled back and reached to warn Eryk, who was closest, but Eryk had already made his way to the front of the group and was guarding them.

 

Guarding them from a werewolf who wasn’t running at them. It was approaching them slowly. Not with caution, but like it wasn’t in a rush.

 

As it got closer, Stiles realized that it wasn’t a werewolf at all, because last he checked, werewolves don’t look like a red goat monster.

 

It was taller than him and Eryk stacked on top of each other, and it looked like a standing goat. It was mostly black and it had a red undertone. It’s feet were hooves, and it had large leather looking wings. And it’s eyes. Stiles was right on the fact that they were red. But not an alphas red. They were the red you see for a second in between the blue, orange, and yellow of a fire, when you stare at it too long.

 

And Stiles got a feeling that they’ve been staring too long.

 

Dabria replaced Eryk at the front of the group and started to talk to it. But it wasn’t in English and not in Polish.

 

Seeming to sense his confusion, her father turned to him and says, “she’s speaking in tongues. And that, my boy, is a demon.”

 

Stiles remembered a distant conversation he had with her about how she could communicate with demons, but the fact wasn’t as comforting as it should be, because it was still advancing and Dabria had started swearing.

 

In a flash the demon had launched itself at them, before being sent back by a wave of magic from Dabria’s father.

 

She turned to the rest of them and said, “it’s being controlled by someone. We have to kill it.”

 

Eryk took off running at it, before she was even done talking.

 

The demon swipes a long arm at him and it sends him skidding over to a tree, like it’s a cat and Eryk is a mouse.

 

It turned and stalked it’s way over to Eryk, who wasn’t healing as fast as he should be.

 

Stiles stepped forward and summoned a ball of fire. He thinks he hears Dabria or her dad praise him, but he’s to busy aiming to pay attention. He throws the fireball at the demon, which takes its attention away from Eryk, but only seems to make the demon more mad.

 

It releases a roar from the depths of its body, and it sounds like pure evil.

 

Stiles gets another ball ready, but Dabria’s father tells him to stand down.

 

“It’s here for a reason. We don’t know why, but it’s not gonna leave until it finishes its mission or it’s killed.”

 

Eryk is circling back around, Dabria is still speaking in tongues, and Stiles and Dabria’s father have magic at the ready.

 

The demon brushes off Eryk every time he goes in for an attack, and keeps walking straight at Stiles.

 

Any spell that either of them sends at it does no good, and the knowledge of the fact that they can’t escape this thing, stops them like a brick wall.

 

Time seems to go still as the demon reaches out a hand.

 

Stiles braces himself for the pain but it doesn’t come. He opens his eyes in time to see the demon practically slice Dabria’s father open.

 

He’s choking on his own blood and Stiles reaches out, trying to do something to help.

 

And then he falls to the ground. Pulling Stiles down with him.

 

Dabria’s there in an instant, and by the time she’s there, the demon is gone.

 

She practically flings herself on his body, and Stiles doesn’t understand why, he’s not even a necromancer and he knows that her father is dead.

 

Dabria pushes his body away from Stiles and she’s fucking shaking and it sends chills through him.

 

She’s talking, most likely saying a spell to help bring her father peace, but he can’t hear anything except the sound of his own heart beating. He knows Eryk pulls him away and close to his chest, but he doesn’t feel tangible.

 

He grips onto Eryk like he’s his lifeline. And at the moment Stiles feels like he is.

 

He feels himself falling unconscious, all of the magic having worn him out, and he wants to stay awake and comfort Dabria but even breathing is hard.

 

As he slips away he hears himself tell Eryk to make sure Dabria is okay.

 

 

******

 

She’s fine.

 

When he wakes up she’s there in an instant to help clean up blood that dried around Stiles’s forcing them shut.

 

He (according to Eryk) has been asleep a day and a half, and is still exhausted.

 

But she looks like she didn’t just fight a fucking demon, and like her father didn’t just die.

 

Sensing his confusion or maybe just being proactive on making sure Stiles doesn’t have a panic attack, Dabria says-

 

“I’m fine Stiles. Don’t worry. You still have to rest.”

 

He shakes his head and pulls himself up. Which is hard to do with only one wokrking eye and no energy.

 

“Dabria, what the hell happened.”

 

With a look of concern and worry clouding her face Dabria asks “Do you not remember? You-“

 

“I remember fine. It’s just that you look....”

 

“Not like shit?”

 

Nodding, thankful that he didn’t have to finish his sentence, Stiles listens to Dabria talk.

 

“Before you say anything, yes I am mourning and yes I am in grief. I just show it different from everyone else.”

 

“That can’t possibly be healthy.”

 

“It wouldn’t for you. You, and almost everyone else on the planet should talk to someone when they see their dad die. I’m a necromancer, death is what I do.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“I know that my dad is in the afterlife. I don’t know what the afterlife is, but he’s not suffering or wandering the earth. He was almost 600 years old. He didn’t fear death. When you’re a warlock, or even anyone who lives far past the normal life span, death isn’t something to be feared.

 

Me and my dad both knew that death isn’t a bad thing. I walked him to the afterlife, I got to say goodbye. I miss him and I’ll always miss him, but I’m fine. Stiles I’m fine.”

 

Eryk seems to appear at his side instantly, and Dabria takes it as a cue to leave.

 

Eryk sits down on the bed next to him and picks up at cleaning Stiles up.

 

“She really is fine hun. As fine as she could be. She’s still mourning, trust me, but she’s fine.”

 

“How can she be?” Stiles looks and probably feels worse then her, and his dad didn’t just fucking die.

 

“We couldn’t possibly understand. Dabria understands death and life better then we ever will. Just like how you understand how the earth is just by breathing. You’re connected to the earth and it’s magic, and Dabria is connected to death, and it’s magic.”

 

“Eryk. Her dad died.”

 

“I know. I was there.”

 

Stiles huffs out a breath, and tries to pull away from Eryk, but he just wraps his arms around him and pulls him close.

 

“Stiles, I don’t understand magic. I can’t mix ingredients together and make something that will heal you. I don’t understand spells, or magic, or anything of that nature as well as you do because I’m not a mage. You deal with the earth and it’s elements. You use the fucking _earth_ to do magic. I can never understand that or the feeling you have when you use your magic.

 

The same thing works with Dabria. She just has death. You understand the earth. It does what you want. You work with it. Dabria works with death. She gets it.”

 

“I don’t understand how she can possibly be okay.”

 

“She’s not over it. She might not ever be. But she’s accepted it. And she has knowledge that helps her. We don’t. She’s fine, and if she’s not she’ll tell us.”

 

“I guess” Stiles replies leaning back against Eryk.

 

Eryk leans down and gives Stiles a kiss on the head. “Sleep my dear. We leave in two days for Beacon Hills. You need all the rest you can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how I didn’t name Dabria’s father. Also i wrote this at like midnight and I know some of it is in past tense and some is in present but I’m lazy and am hoping you guys don’t notice.


End file.
